


Idiot

by the_ocean_burned



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Hell [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk characters, implied/referenced alcohol, mentions of vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ocean_burned/pseuds/the_ocean_burned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hinata Rare Pair Week 2016 Day 7. Prompt: Jumping Fences.</p><p>Shouyou's boyfriends are complete idiots but he loves them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is very OOC and I don't particularly like this one; I'm sorry if it's kinda subpar.

****

Shouyou was bored of flipping through channels on the television. He was bored of trying to read. He was just _bored_ in general. He was bored a lot when both of his boyfriends were out bar hopping. Supposedly it was fun, but Hinata was still several months too young to drink legally and Ryuu and Yuu refused to put him in jeopardy of breaking the law. Unfortunately, that also left Shouyou home alone and the long hours before they returned were the most torturous of his life. It was awful and Shouyou hated every second of it, no matter how entertaining his boyfriends were when one or both of them were completely drunk off their ass. Watching them squirm when they were hungover was kind of fun, too, but only because Shouyou figured that they needed to learn to drink more water when they abandoned him to go drinking. It wasn’t fair to call it abandoning, per se, but Hinata got bored very easily when they weren’t around.

A thump, a giggle, and then a knock at the door drew Hinata’s attention. He muted the TV and stood, wincing as several things in his back cracked. Apparently laying on the couch in that particular position made him very stiff very quickly. Another knock, rather desperate-sounding this time – resonated through the house, followed by more giggles. Shouyou yawned; glancing at the kitchen clock as he passed it to open the door. It was already nearly midnight; it was no surprise that Shouyou was tired.

He opened the door to find Ryuunosuke holding up a very flushed, very drunk Yuu by the waist. Yuu was hanging off of Ryuu’s neck, giggling maniacally. Ryuu looked tired, unimpressed, and a little annoyed. Ryuu shoved Yuu at Shouyou and stomped passed him into their bedroom.

Okay, maybe more than a little annoyed.

Shouyou hefted Yuu to the couch, plopping him down on the cushion before heading into their bedroom. Ryuunosuke was hunched on the bed, dragging his hands over his face tiredly. He glanced up as Shouyou entered the room but didn’t say anything.

Shouyou sat beside Ryuu on the bed, worried. He had only seen Ryuu get so tired and emotionally worn out a few times before, and it was always awful to watch. More often than not, it lead to seeing Ryuu cry and Shouyou _hated_ that with every fiber of his being.

He reached up to hold Ryuu close, tucking his head in to Shouyou’s neck. Ryuu’s eyelashes fluttered against Shouyou’s neck as he closed his eyes; Shouyou shivered they sat in silence for a moment before Shouyou broke it.

“Are you okay?” He asked tentatively.

Ryuu shrugged a little. “Oh, you know. Not enough booze, too much drunk Yuu, and a little bit of vandalizing thrown into the mix. The usual.”

Shouyou raised a disbelieving eyebrow. That was definitely not ‘the usual.’ “How about you start at the beginning? That might be best.”

Ryuu sighed, long and low and soft. “Do I have to?”

Shouyou giggled and kissed Ryuu’s temple. “Yes, please. I can’t deal with a drunk Yuu until I know what the idiot did. I need to know how mad to be with him!”

That made Ryuu laugh. The lightening mood quickly darkened again when sirens wailed a ways away, seeming close. Ryuu groaned and nuzzled closer to Shouyou.

“Ryuu. What did he do?” Shouyou asked, worried.

“Well, he tried to set a rock at a wall and it went through the bar’s window instead. It was a good set, but I still had to drag Yuu away when I saw the bartender start calling the cops. I think they started chasing us when they saw that Yuu wasn’t very fast. Of course, if the idiot hadn’t been giggling and trying to give me a piggy back ride, it would’ve been easier,” Ryuu grumbled; Shouyou could feel his pout against his neck. Shouyou laughed.

“It isn’t funny, Sho.” Ryuu whined plaintively and Shouyou patted his head.

“It kinda is. Like, a lot.” Shouyou laughed again and Ryuu huffed indignantly.

“Anyway, I ended up having to throw Yuu over a few fences to make sure we got away. I figured that you wouldn’t want to get a call from one of us saying that we were in jail and you needed to come bail us out.”

Shouyou shook his head. “Nah. I would’ve been pissed and to be completely honest I probably would have left you and him there overnight. Drunk boyfriends don’t get sympathy.”

Ryuu whined, though this noise was much more playful. “Aw, Shouyou, when did you get so cold? Are you jealous that you can’t drink with us yet?”

Shouyou huffed and looked away, ignoring the embarrassed burning in his cheeks. Ryuunosuke laughed.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, Sho.” Ryuu ruffled Shouyou’s hair, still chuckling.

Shouyou pouted and batted Ryuu’s hand away. “Meanie! I’m not cute.”

“You’re adorable. Now come on, we should probably dunk Yuu’s head in some water so he comes to his senses a little bit.”

Shouyou sighed theatrically but nodded, a tiny smile on his face. “I suppose. Leaving him with that much of a hangover would be kind of cruel, wouldn’t it?”

Ryuu shrugged. He went to the bathroom to draw a cold bath and Shouyou went to pull Yuu off the couch. It turned out that Yuu had passed out at some point, so he was snoring away on the couch. Shouyou picked him up, taking care not to be _too_ gentle – he was still mad that he had been abandoned for the sake of getting smashed and breaking the law.

After Yuu had been woken, bathed, and given some water, the three of them climbed into the bed, spooning each other by size. Shouyou was in the middle. Curled between his boyfriends, their hands tangled on his side, Shouyou figured that maybe, just _maybe,_ he wasn’t quite as mad as he could have been. It was kind of funny that Yuu had set a rock through a bar window, even if it was illegal. Still, it was hard to stay upset when Shouyou was lying in a giant cuddle pile with his two loving, adorable boyfriends.


End file.
